Multitude
Multidude is the Zenitrix's DNA sample of an mutant Splixson from the planet Hathor. Appearance Multidude is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, a gap in between his teeth, white face with a wears a purple mask, along with a light brown top with a black cross symbol in the center and dark brown pants with a black belt. He has bandages on his feet and has elbow and knee guards, each with a holo-drone on the center. Multidude’s hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three fin-like growths on his head. Unlike other Splixsons, Multidude does not have gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist. He has green eyes with light green pupils. He also wears Zenitrix symbol on his forehead. Abilities Multidude has the ability to clone himself with no limit, being able to split and re-merge at a fast pace. Each Multidude operates independently, regardless of what the others want them to do and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. This allows Multidude to do multiple tasks simultaneously or to cover a large area. One tactic is that Multidude is able to extend his reach across a vast distance, simply by cloning himself in a straight line, thereby forming a chain of Multidudes. Not only can Multitude clone him self, he also has a holo-drone on his elboe and knee guards. These holo-drones are small, mobile, spherical drones capable of remote use, using anti-gravity generators for propulsion, used for the creation of high-quality holographic real time images. Even though he lacks the extended sensor nodes that other Splixsons have, he and his clones are still connected in the sensory web. This sensory web allows the clones to share senses and physical sensations, such as pain. Multidude is more flexible than a human. Multidude is quite agile and can burrow into the ground and pop out like a mole. Multidude can breathe underwater. Multidude can jump surprisingly high for his size. Weaknesses Multidude's clones share a link with each other, making it so that if one Multidude is hurt, all the others feel the same pain and if one Multidude is killed, the others are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. Due to the fact that each Multidude is only about as strong, fast and has the reach of a small human child, this puts him at a disadvantage when facing off against a bigger, stronger foe. Normally, Multidude compensates by overwhelming his opponent with sheer force of numbers. If the Multidudes cannot agree on one plan, an argument might break out between them. If the Multidudes are too far apart from each other, he cannot change back into Dustin, until all the duplicates were close enough together. It seems that this requires more power from the Zenitrix than normal, as seen later when he could only transform into Upgrade for a fraction of the normal time. Multidude is the prey of the Panuncian, as Panuncians also have the ability to clone themselves with no limit. Trivia *Multidude's appearance is a combination of Ditto from "Ben 10", Yakko from "Animaniacs" and Donatello from the 2012 "TMNT", each voice acted by Rob Paulsen. *The Holo-Drone Multidude uses are the ones used by Sesa Refumee from "Halo 2". Multidude's real name is Amebo, a play on Amoeba. Category:Aliens Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Splixons